The Boss Baby Dies
by GreenDip
Summary: (This is in the shrek category but it's a boss baby fanfiction, it's because fanfiction.net dose not have a Boss Baby category) A dramatic story of how the boss baby died in order to save his brother.


Chapter One: Introduction

It was the year 2042, It was raining outside in downtown Seattle, Washington and everything was quiet peaceful. A man walked to a park and sat down at a bench, the man was quiet depressed over a tragic event that has happened to him. The lost of his brother...

A Young boy was playing a ball all by himself, he looked like he was 12 years old. When the man saw him he was reminded of his old self back when he was happy and living a good life. While the boy was playing, he accidentally let go of his ball causing it to roll up to the man. The boy went up to the man and saw that he was quiet upset. "What's Wrong?" said the boy, "oh uh nothing" replied the man. "Say why are you playing all by here by yourself?" asked the man, the boy sighed and replied "my friends didn't want to play today", "you should be glad you have friends" said the man as he threw the ball back to the boy, the boy then asked "don't you have a friend?", the man looked up and said "used to...", "well what happened to him?" asked the boy. The man scooted over and made room, "here, if you want you can sit here and ill tell you about my friend", the boy sat next to him and the man told the boy the story how how he lost his only friend..

25 years ago

It was a sunny day in a suburban town. Tim was playing with his brother The Boss Baby while their father was talking to his friends. One of his white friends went to Tim's Dad and said "hey i heard your wife died the day before your Third honeymoon", Tim's Dad began to frown "life's a bitch isn't it, its hard to find another woman at your age, so you just have to rely on your sorry ass porn mags am i right?" Tim's Dad grew furious and threw a punch that looked like he was playing Nintendo Wii and he forgot to put on the straps on and then continued to beat the shit out of him like what Winston did to Doom Fist. Tim's Dad's Black friend said "guys you have to stop, i know we had our ups and downs but we need to move on with life." Sadly he was right, they began to sit down and looked at the TV. It was a new reporter explaining some important news "we have word from the president, he said that he was gonna raise taxes 10 times the way it was before and that he is also ending child support meaning that the parents will no longer receive money so they have money to take care of the the children". "This is bad" said Tim's Dad "sucks for you, you have two little shits to take care of am i right!" yelled Tim's Dad's White friend, Tim punched his friend right in the testicles, he hit it so hard that it was like looking at a yoga ball being squished by a fat bitch. The white friend ran to his own house and cried, when Tim's Dad said "Life's a Bitch isn't Toby".

"But what am i going to do?" said Tim's Dad "I can't afford two children", Tim's Dad looked at the two boys and thought to himself "maybe I can kill one of them, yes kill one of them, hmm which one isn't an ass to take care of, oh yeah Tim...", "are you ok said Tim's Dad's friend "you've been standing there doing nothing", "i'm going to have to kill Tim" said Tim's Dad.

"Are you crazy! you can get in a lot of trouble, even if you do manage to kill him you have to hide the body, hide the evidence, and even worse cases you might have to change your identity!" yelled his friend. "Not if i could hire a hitman so he can kill Tim for me".

Tim's Dad searched through the dark web for his search of bounty hunters, and he found the most affordable one. The bounty hunter's name was Mel Lester, and unlike most bounty hunter's he only hunts down children.

During night time, Tim's Dad rode his car into the back ally where he met Mel Lester. "So you're Mel" said Tim's Dad "Yes I am" replied Mel, the man was tall, skinny, wears a polo shirt, wears khakis, and wears glasses, the man didn't look threatening although he has a very creepy smile. "So whats on the menu?" said Mel, Tim's Dad showed him a picture of his son Tim. "And how much are you paying?" asked Mel", Tim's Dad gave him 50 photos of his nephew "oh good now you're talking, looks like we've got a deal" said the bounty hunter.

It was 3:00 AM back in Tim's House, Tim and The Boss Baby were watching How to Train a Dragon in French because they switch the language setting by accident and they do not know how to change it back to English. "I can't understand shit" said Tim as he was looking for tutorials on how to change the language setting on his phone, The Boss Baby stood up and went and grab the house phone "while you're at it, im gonna order 15 pizzas". The Boss Baby phoned the Pizza Hut near by, "Yo pizza want you want?" said the Pizza Hut Employee, "Yeah a would like ah..." suddenly right before the boss baby was about to say what he wanted the phone burst into flames, but the Boss Baby was not hurt at all. "What happen?, there's no power" asked Tim, the Boss Baby did not know so he shook his head. They did not know what to do, so they waited, until the heard a sound...


End file.
